The Other Portman
by BadassSandSiblingatheart
Summary: Dean's sister joins Team USA and brings quite a bit of mischief. Can the Ducks out up with her and will someone truly understand her? Pairing unsure of as of yet.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the team

**Hello to whoever is reading this. I got this idea whilst talking to my friend about this movie and decided that I had to write this story. I apologise if there are any mistakes but I don't have a beta and I have checked through this story, so any mistakes are purely mine. This is something I wrote during free time in class and if anyone has any ideas for it, please pm me or review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks trilogy, only Kelly.**

Kelly's brother was asleep. Again. She prodded him and he jerked awake. He pulled his headphones off and glared at her.  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
"We're going to land soon. Put you seatbelt on."  
He grudgingly put it on and settled back in his seat. Kelly slapped his arm.  
"No you don't. You don't get to go back to sleep. We're almost in Minnesota." She smirked. He grumbled and Kelly grinned widely at him. The voice came over the speaker, telling them to put their seatbelts on and their trays in the upright position. Kelly kicked Dean's foot as he tried to sleep again.  
"Oh no you don't. You can sleep after we get to our hotel."  
The plane hit the ground then and slowly pulled to a stop. The siblings were allowed to get off the plane and Kelly jumped at the chance to get off. She didn't like flying very much. Dean followed his sister slowly. As they walked through the gate a short man with grey curly hair waved to them. Dean looked at Kelly with a smirk on his face.  
"Looks like we found Mr Tibbles." he pointed out as they walked towards the man. When they reached him Kelly almost laughed. They both towered over Mr Tibbles and he had to look up at them to talk face-to-face.  
"You must be Dean and Kelly Portman. Wow. You guys are a lot taller and scarier looking than your videos make you out to be. Otherwise you look the same as your videos."  
"Geez. Take a breath dude." Kelly muttered.  
"Huh? What was that?"  
"Nothing." Dean smirked. Mr Tibbles shook his head slightly.  
"Come on! Let's go get your luggage!" he said, walking off. Kelly shrugged and followed him, Dean following his twin sister.

Once they had collected their luggage Mr Tibbles led them to a car. They got on and he told the driver to take them to the hotel.  
"You'll love the Ducks, I'm sure. They're a really good group. Just don't rough them up too much." Mr Tibbles laughed.  
"Does he ever shut up? Where does his enthusiasm even come from?" Kelly muttered to her brother. He shrugged his shoulders as the car came to a stop. They all got out of the car and Mr Tibbles led them inside. He grabbed their room key and took them straight up to their room. Dean unlocked their door and Mr Tibbles clapped his hands. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that you only need to drop your stuff off and grab your hockey gear. I'm taking you and the others to meet the Ducks! Meet me in the lobby!" he called, already heading down the hall.  
"What!" Kelly exploded. Dean put a calming hand on his twin's shoulder.  
"C'mon. We better do as he says. May as well get this over and done with so we can sleep." Dean frowned as he pulled his angry sister into their room. They dumped their things in their respective rooms and grabbed their hockey bags, already full with their respective gear.  
"Calm down before we meet the team. You don't want to scare them." Dean said. His sister snorted.  
"Like you won't scare them. I know you and you're gonna come out all big and scary. I can tell."  
Dean grinned.  
"Let's go see Tibbles. We'll have our fun with the team when we get there."  
"Is that permission to scare them big brother?" Kelly smiled.  
"Yes it is little sister." Dean said haughtily, grinning like a maniac as they locked their hotel room and walked down to meet Tibbles.

Dean and Kelly watched with four other kids as the Ducks skated onto the ice. Kelly stood next to Julie, the only other new female. Dean stood slightly apart from the three other new boys. They all listened as Mr Tibbles introduced everyone as they were displaying their skills. Kelly made some mental notes on each of them. The short one, Ken, was a figure skater so she'd stick clear of him. The fast one, Luis, seemed to hit on anything female so he was a no go. The cowboy, Dwayne, seemed a little slow on the uptake so it seemed that the only one she would like was Julie, the goalie. Oh, and maybe the female Duck, Connie. Kelly skated onto the ice and proceeded to head bang her way around, coming to a stop next to Julie.  
"She's a teenager?" Coach Bombay asked Tibbles as Kelly placed her stick on top of the goals.  
"Yeah. She's a strong one. Just what you'll need in this competition." He replied and one of the Ducks snorted.  
"I doubt that. She's too pretty." he whispered to his teammates, who were standing next to him. Dean skated onto the ice with his headphones on, playing his hockey stick like a guitar.  
"Don't you know that everything's on fire!" he sang loudly.  
"That guy's a teenager?" Bombay asked whilst pointing to Dean.  
"Uh yeah, hormones." Tibbles explained blandly.  
"But that guy's a goon!" Coach Bombay protested.  
"I believe they're called enforcers Gordon. And when you play Iceland you're gonna need them." Tibbles quipped. Kelly smirked just as Dean threw his stick to Julie and ruffled his sister's hair as he passed. He lifted Ken onto the goals and skated over to Dwayne, wrapping his arm around him and asking him to sing with him. Dwayne shook his head, trying to get Dean to leave him alone. Kelly sighed as Dean the proceeded to pick a fight with the Ducks. Kelly and the other newbies skated over and it started into an old Ducks vs. new Ducks fight. Kelly ended up arguing with the guy who insulted her earlier. The coach blew his whistle and gave them this whole speech about how they were Team USA and that they were going to work together until Mr Tibbles interrupted him in his eagerness, telling the team to scrimmage. Bombay held out his hand as Mr Tibbles told Gordon that he didn't need him and needed to go see Ms Mackay.  
"Don."  
Mr Tibbles sighed and handed over his whistle.  
"You'll get it back at the end of the school term." Coach Bombay said, making Kelly laugh along with the rest of the team. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2: First practice and bonding

**I just want to thank the people who reviewed, followed and favourited my story. It means a lot. If you have any ideas for this story don't hesitate to pm me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks but I do own Kelly.**

* * *

Kelly groaned as coach Bombay called a scrimmage. The scrimmage was going fine until Mr Tibbles eventually returned with the team's tutor, explaining the dynamics of the team to her as Team USA continued on. Kelly stuck to 'Banks' when he had the puck and was going great until both her and Luis were covering this 'Banks' kid. This left 'Reed' open and when he stopped to take a shot, the coach yelled.  
"Look out!"  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see him prepare to take the shot. Everybody moved and Dean laughed to his sister.  
"What a bunch of wusses."  
"Yep." Kelly called to her brother, but following the 'Banks' boy out of the way. 'Reed' shot the puck and instead of going in the net, it hit the top bar and bounced off. Kelly's twin widened his eyes. The puck then proceeded to bounce off the roof and headed towards Mr Tibbles and the team's tutor.  
"Duck!" the tutor shouted as Kelly and the team looked on.  
"That's right, the Ducks." said Mr Tibbles, turning around right into the puck.

The next few minutes saw the team huddled around Mr Tibbles - with Dean and Kelly at the back - as the tutor tried to wake Tibbles up. Coach Bombay cracked a pepper thing under Mr Tibbles' nose and as Tibbles sniffed, his eyes slowly opened and he pushed away the coach's hand.  
"Oh, Mr Tibbles, are you all right?" the tutor - woman, Kelly might add - asked the confused Mr Tibbles.  
"Oh, I- I'll have the cheeseburger, fries and chocolate shake, please." he said, eyes wide. The Ducks laughed and Kelly shook her head at her brother.  
"I think he'll be okay. We'll keep an eye on him. Oh, I'm sorry. He didn't have a chance to introduce us. I'm Michelle MacKay, their tutor." the woman introduced herself.  
"Hi, I'm Coach Bombay. Their coach." Bombay introduced himself, making Dean and Kelly look at each other and roll their eyes.  
"Who said we need a tutor?" 'Banks' asked. Everyone chorused their assent.  
"I don't need no school." Dean stated plainly.  
"Neither do I." his twin added. 'Goldberg' put an arm around Miss MacKay.  
"Now, Miss MacKay. We're America's team here. Shouldn't we just be concentrating on Hockey? May I suggest optional attendance?"  
"Yeah, I agree." 'Hall' and 'Averman' nodded.  
"Yeah." Connie whispered.  
"Good idea."  
"Well, that's not a bad idea-"  
"Call me Goldberg."  
"-Goldberg! Yes! School will be optional." Miss MacKay said. Kelly sensed a 'but' coming.  
"All right!" everyone cheered.  
"However- However, should you not attend, you will not be eligible to play." she called out, much to the disgust of Dean and Kelly.  
"Oh, that's unfair! Man, can she do that?" Connie whispered. Bombay smirked widely as he crossed his arms closer together. Moments later the whole team was making their way back to the change rooms. 'Averman' walked up to Dean.  
"Hey, is that a tattoo? Is it real?" he asked. Dean looked at the boy.  
"Get away from me." he said with contempt.  
"Yes sir." 'Averman' said, not leaving Dean's side. Dean huffed at him and the boy hurried away to join his teammates. Kelly watched all this with idle humour and laughed quietly to herself at the looks that 'Averman', 'Germaine' and 'Hall' sent her brother. Julie dropped back to walk with Kelly.  
"So you're the infamous Kelly Portman huh?" she asked. Kelly nodded her head.  
"Yeah. Wouldn't call myself infamous though."  
"Well, Tibbles was singing praises bout you and your brother for quite a while before he left to get you guys. He seems to think you guys are infallible almost." Julie laughed. Kelly laughed with her and felt herself relax a bit around the female goalie.  
"I don't think we're 'infallible' but we can both be pretty brutal. So how did you get into Hockey?" Kelly asked as they entered the change rooms. Julie shrugged.  
"My brothers played and it seemed like a fun sport so I tried it out. I loved it and haven't stopped playing since." She explained as she and Kelly walked over to their bags. They pulled their hair out as everyone began changing. The three girls in the room all went in to the bathroom to change and walked out again to do their hair.  
"They have no shame, do they?" Kelly whispered to Julie. They both giggled as Julie shook her head. They both continued doing their hair until someone cleared their throat. Both girls turned around and saw 'Conway' standing up.  
"Hi. I'm Charlie Conway, the Ducks captain. On behalf of the Ducks I want to welcome all our new players to the team. Why don't we introduce ourselves to everyone and then we can go do something for the afternoon?" 'Charlie' said, looking around at everyone. As everyone now in their street clothes it was hard to tell who was who. The boy next to Charlie stood up.  
"I'm Adam Banks. Nice to meet you." He nodded to the new players. One by one every Duck stood up and introduced themselves.  
"Greg Goldberg."  
"Guy Germaine."  
"Connie Moreau."  
"Fulton Reed."  
"Jesse Hall."  
"Lester Averman."  
The Ducks all looked at the new players.  
"Are you going to introduce yourselves?" Jesse asked with a slight sneer.  
"Luis Mendoza."  
"Ken Wu."  
"Julie Gaffney."  
"Dwayne Robertson."  
"Dean Portman."  
All eyes shifted to Kelly as she didn't say anything. She sighed dramatically and her brother hid a smile.  
"Kelly Portman. And before you ask, yes, I am related to the dunderhead of an enforcer over there." She grinned, jerking her head in Dean's direction. Guy, Fulton and Jesse all left.  
"Hey!" Dean protested.  
"So, where do you guys want to go?" Charlie asked before Dean could start a fight with his sister.

* * *

"Ugh. Do we have to go in there?" Goldberg asked as the team walked towards the arcade. Adam and Charlie glanced back at Goldberg.  
"It's either this first then Mickey's for dinner or just heading to Mickey's now for the rest of the afternoon." Charlie explained. Kelly snorted.  
"I don't know about you Goldberg but I'd rather not spend the whole afternoon at the diner."  
"We agree." Connie said, pointing to herself and Julie. Goldberg muttered something under his breath.  
"Sorry Goldberg. Didn't catch that. What did you say?" Connie asked sweetly. Everyone looked warily at her.  
"N-Nothing." Goldberg stammered. Kelly gave Connie her grin of approval and a high five. They all walked into the arcade and everyone instantly split up into little groups. Each group took one of the new players with them. Julie and Kelly stuck together and Charlie and Adam took them around.  
"So how do you girls feel about our team?" Charlie asked.  
"Honestly?" Kelly asked with an almost shy look at the boys.  
"Yeah. Honest thoughts." Adam smiled at her.  
"Okay. I think the team needs a lot of work before we will all understand each other and work well together." Kelly mused, rushing her opinion so that the two boys had less time to process it. Julie nodded in agreement.  
"Okay. Well, have you girls played this game before?" Charlie asked, waving his hand at a random machine whilst changing the subject. Julie nodded and Charlie took her over to it. Adam moved a little closer to Kelly and she looked at him apprehensively.  
"Well, I liked your honest opinion. Shall we go play?" he said with a smile. Kelly nodded and the two went after Charlie and Julie. Forty minutes and lots of female laughter later found the team sitting in Mickey's Diner with Charlie's mum watching them carefully after she served them their food. Kelly laughed hard with the rest of her new team as Guy, Jesse and Fulton told everyone of what they did after practice. Dean watched his sister carefully as she leaned on Adam's shoulder to try and stop herself from laughing too much. He narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second as he saw Adam look at his sister in confusion. Kelly sat up slowly as she controlled her breathing and looked at Adam.  
"Sorry." she winked. Adam blinked at her and blushed before turning to talk to Dwayne. Charlie slung his arm over Kelly's shoulders.  
"Eh. Don't worry about Banksie. He'll come round and eventually talk to you like one of the team. In the mean time, I think you should just relax and enjoy this time with the team before the competition." he said. Various members of the Ducks nodded their heads.  
"Yeah. I'm sure you're not as scary as you make yourself out to be." Goldberg almost shouted, to be heard over all the chatter of course.  
"Trust me Goldberg. I'm plenty of trouble and can be scary as hell when I feel like it." Kelly smirked. Goldberg eyed her warily.

* * *

**Whew. Took my Mighty Ducks muse long enough to come up with this. Who do you think Kelly should end up with? Charlie or Adam? :)**


End file.
